pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Swellow
Swellow (Japanese: オオスバメ Ohsubame) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Swellow evolves from Taillow at level 22. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Route 115 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 115 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 213 (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 213 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Uncommon |black2white2=Outbreak at Route 13 |b2w2rarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Taillow |Trozei=Secret Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Taillow |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B16F-B29F) World Abyss (B9F-B29F) Mt. Mistral (1F-19F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest |Ranger2=Union Road }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This Pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape. |sapphire=Swellow is very conscientious about the upkeep of its glossy wings. Once two Swellow are gathered, they diligently take care of cleaning each other's wings. |emerald=A Swellow dives upon prey from far above. It never misses its targets. It takes to the skies in search of lands with a warm climate. |firered=If its two tail feathers are standing at attention, it is proof of good health. It soars elegantly in the sky. |leafgreen=If its two tail feathers are standing at attention, it is proof of good health. It soars elegantly in the sky. |diamond=It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey. |pearl=It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey. |platinum=It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey. |heartgold=It dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. It catches its prey with sharp claws. |soulsilver=It dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. It catches its prey with sharp claws. |black=It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey. |white=It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey. |black 2=It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey. |white 2=It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey. |x=If its two tail feathers are standing at attention, it is proof of good health. It soars elegantly in the sky. |y=It dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. It catches its prey with sharp claws.}} Side game data |number=007 |pokemon=Swellow |group=Flying |fieldmove=Cut 2 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It whips up gusts with its wings to attack. It also rams targets. |hp=600 |onsight=No reaction. }} Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 277 front.png |emeraldspr=E 277 front.gif |frlgspr=RS 277 front.png |IIIback=SwellowBackGENIII.png |rbysapsprs=ShinySwellowGENIII.png |emeraldsprs=Swellow Shiny E.gif |frlgsprs=ShinySwellowGENIII.png |IIIbacks=GENIIIBackSwellow.png |dpspr=SwellowSprite.png |ptspr=SwellowSprite.png |hgssspr=SwellowSprite.png |IVback=Swellow(Back)Sprite.png |dpsprs=SwellowShinySprite.png |ptsprs=SwellowShinySprite.png |hgsssprs=SwellowShinySprite.png |IVbacks=ShinyBackSwellow.png |bwspr=Swellow BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Swellow BW.gif |Vback=Swellow Back Gen V.gif |Vbacks=Shiny Swellow Back Gen V.gif }} Appearances In the anime Ash had a Taillow which evolved into Swellow in Poke-Ring Tournament. A shiny Swellow appeared in the episode Sky High Gym Battle!, belonging to the Fortree City gym leader Winona. Ash also possesses a Swellow. Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon